


a beautiful braid

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Gimli's fingers tremble as he weaves a braid into Legolas' hair.





	

Gimli’s fingers tremble when he braids Legolas’ hair for the first time. He feels like blushing, his fingers awkward and fumbling as they weave one golden strand over another, creating a delicate pattern which declares things only he is able to read in the company he currently keeps.

 

Legolas’ fingers are reverent, gentle, as they feel the pattern, bring the hanging tail-end of the braid in front of his green eyes to scrutinize it. ‘What a beautiful braid, Gimli.’

 

Gimli cannot look at him, only does when Legolas cups his chin with his strong yet delicate-seeming fingers. Legolas kisses him, deep and slow and hungry, a yet unquenched thirst a scintillating undercurrent that thrums through them both, a thirst which will wait, but not for long. 

 

Legolas knows what the braid is for, assented, fully and eagerly, to be bonded thus, marked as Gimli’s to those eyes which have the knowledge to see it, read it in the weave, see it in the bead binding the end, the twin of which is in a braid in Gimli’s hair, yet the russet hair woven into the bead is mark enough for a promise for even the most unknowing.

 

‘Thank you, meleth-nîn,’ Legolas says softly when their lips part, when he leans his forehead against Gimli’s in the way of his people, wearing Gimli’s promise in his fair elven hair, his bead like the most precious gem, Gimli’s heart and love the most precious. 

 

Gimli’s fingers never tremble after that, when he braids Legolas, Legolas’ never do, when he returns the favor, and his golden locks are beautiful in Gimli’s hair, woven in.


End file.
